The field of the disclosure relates generally to providing of energy to remote and inaccessible systems, and more specifically, to methods and systems for light energy augmented power distribution.
In remote and inaccessible systems, such as satellites and spacecraft, energy for propulsion and for powering internal systems is needed. This need for energy drives weight and volume requirements for both hardware/software systems and consumed-logistics. These requirements include fuel and chemicals, storage systems, as well as, processing and/or transference to a useful energy form. Seemingly, many systems are designed to carry energy for an entire mission, rather than the receiving of energy in-transit and at remote distances.
Space exploration is limited by power, which is further complicated by the above mentioned logistics. Physical transit-time to even the closest planets to Earth can take years. As a result, current spacecraft systems must carry energy-sources, create their own energy by use of solar panels, or they need to be replenished via logistics. The latter, e.g. logistics, can take years to accomplish. Solar panels, while effective for generating energy using externally radiated energy (e.g. Sun's radiated energy) can be problematic because as the spacecraft gets further from the Sun or a star, radiated-area power intensities diminish. One result is that such energy collection becomes more difficult, and typically requires more time to ‘sun-bath’, that is, the collection of energy from the Sun take longer periods of time.
In another example, the Mars Rover mission operations are limited by power. Specifically, solar intensities on Mars supported only limited operations. At the distance from the sun, the solar intensity would provide less than one Watt per square foot for a solar panel operating at 30% efficiency.
Solar power systems provide energy that is derived from solar radiation at a radiated intensity. However over vast distances, and as illustrated by the above examples, the solar radiation intensity may decrease.
Electromagnetic energy (including solar energy) provides the only means to deliver energy quickly to a remote device to power or recharge a power storage system. While solar power systems provide energy that is derived from solar radiation at a radiated intensity, over vast distances the solar radiation intensity may decrease. Further, energy at radio frequencies wavelengths and high-powered microwaves do not focus as tightly as does energy at optical frequencies. In beamed power systems, these frequencies may require large transmitting arrays to establish effective intensities. Transmitter-array size and a large lobe volumetric-size of effective radiated power limit propagation over vast distance at needed power-densities.
Therefore, there still exists an unmet need to effectively transmit large power intensities over vast distances to remote devices to enable enhanced performance and greater operations.